


The Only Exception

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner fic, Bruce Banner imagine, Bruce Banner one shot, F/M, Fluff, bruce banner fluff, marvel fic - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: (Author: Mickey)Based on The Only Exception by Paramore.Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	The Only Exception

“How’s it going over there, sweetheart?” Bruce asked you from across the lab. You glanced up at him, taking in his disheveled hair and the glasses that were beginning to slide down the bridge of his nose, and gave him a smile. You pushed yourself away from the table you were sitting at, using the wheels on the bottom of your chair to propel yourself towards your boyfriend. You’d come down to the lab to be close to him while he worked, as you did some paperwork for your own job. You brought your chair to a rest next to where Bruce was standing, looking down at the mess of science equipment in front of you.

“What are you working on?” You asked him, knowing he’d be eager to talk about his current project with you. You didn’t understand a word of it, of course, but you liked listening to him talk about something he was so passionate about. You looked up at him, watching his eyes light up as he began to explain the progress he’d made, and you couldn’t help but melt a little bit.

How did you end up here? How did you end up falling so deep in love with someone? All you’d ever been sure about when it came to love was that it always seemed to end, so it wasn’t even worth dealing with in the first place. You had stood by and watched as your parents’ marriage failed, and you promised yourself you’d never fall in love. You knew that it never lasted, and you accepted very early in life that you’d always be alone, because that’d be easier than heartbreak. You consistently kept a comfortable distance from people, even family and friends, swearing to yourself that loneliness was better.

But when you’d met Bruce, all of that changed.

\-----

“Are you okay, Y/N? You’ve seemed sort of… Out of it, all evening.” Bruce’s voice pulled you from your train of thought. You had made your way up to his room with him, and you’d been laying on his mattress staring at the ceiling while he got ready for bed. You sat up slowly, reaching out to him. He took your hand and sat down next to you, giving you a questioning look.

“Bruce, I… Well, you know about my parents… And I’ve been thinking my whole life that I’ve got a good grip on reality, that I’d never put myself in a position to lose someone the way they lost each other, but…” You trailed off. He squeezed your hand gently, urging you to continue. You took a deep breath. “But still, I fell in love with you, Bruce. And it terrifies me, because you’re so wonderful and perfect, and not a day goes by that I don’t think ‘This all has to be a dream, it’s too good to be true.’ I’m scared that one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone… I don’t think I could handle that,” you finished, looking pointedly at the floor. You felt him let go of you, and immediately both of his hands came up to gently cup your face, lifting your chin to make you look at him.

“Y/N, I can promise you this: I’m not anywhere. I never thought it’d be possible for me to fall in love either, but somehow, you’re the only exception. I’d never give this up; I can’t imagine my life without you,” he told you, leaning in to kiss your forehead. You sighed in relief, pulling him with you to lie down on the bed. You positioned yourself in his arms, relaxing in his warm embrace.

“I think I just may be on my way to believing that, Dr. Banner.”


End file.
